Naruto wanted a story
by Talisen Mada
Summary: Naruto invades MSN and asks Shikamaru for a story


Naruto The Next Hokage! Says: *Tackles online like*  
Shikamaru Says: .  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: I'm bored. Tell me a story.  
Shikamaru: Once upon a time.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: yeah?  
Shikamaru Says: there was a ninja.  
Shikamaru Says: Her name was Agatha Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Agatha? Christie?  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Agatha chirstie's a ninja!  
Shikamaru Says: no. Agatha Burns.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!: Well that's an odd name. XD Shikamaru Says: She was from the village hidden in the fur.  
Shikamaru Says: See the truth is, is that Agatha was from a very special colony of ninja fleas Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: AH! So that's why Kyuubi's been making me ichy lately!  
Shikamaru Says: They lived in the fur of nin animals. Observing their actions they eventually learnt to control their own chakra and developed into ninjas.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Ooo~! Sounds... funky.  
Shikamaru Says: The ninja fleas were like the human ninja in that they were a very violent culture. They had many wars (mainly over territory) and were extremely bloodthirsty.  
Shikamaru Says: The itching that the nin animals have to put up with is not actually the fleas sucking their blood (they're advanced enough to be ninja's, they've got past sucking blood) it's the impact of flea kunai and shuriken upon their flesh. Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Ouch... Shikamaru Says: One day Pakkun got fed up with what he thought was a massive flea infestation. He was sick of having to scratch every ten minutes. Plus it was interfering with his ninja abilities. Shikamaru Says: He went to see Iruka Sensei (because everyone knows that Kakashi would be useless in this situation) about his flea problem.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: So how did he get rid of them? Flea powder? I hope those fleas don't live on humans... Shikamaru Says: Iruka looked closely using his specially developed microscope no jutsu Shikamaru Says: He was astounded at what he saw. Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: What? what did he see?  
Shikamaru Says: The little tiny fleas were wearing headbands. Many of them wore green chuunin vests. There was even one that he could have sworn was wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leggings. Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: O.O Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: A Lee... flea? No way!  
Shikamaru Says: They decided that since the fleas were obviously civilised they couldn't possibly kill them. That would be inhumane.  
Shikamaru Says: They needed another solution Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: So what did they do?  
Shikamaru Says: Iruka (being the sensible sensei that he is) decided that this would be an excelllent project for his latest class of pre-genin Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: I bet Konohamaru would have enjoyed that one... Shikamaru Says: So he set them to Setting up a mini village just north of Konoha where the ninja fleas could live in peace.  
Shikamaru Says: Some of the pre-genin loved the idea. Others like Konohamaru () objected and said that this wasn't stuff ninja did (wait until you experience D rank missions Konohamaru XD), so Iruka assigned him to digging the latrines for the fleas. Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Tiny little toilets for fleas... Hahahahaha!  
Shikamaru Says: Finally the little flea village was completed. There was just one problem. Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: ...A problem? What kind of problem?  
Shikamaru Says: The fleas didn't want to leave their current village. They liked it there. It was warm no matter what season it was and they got to see the world from the backs of the nin animals.  
Shikamaru Says: By this time Pakkun was getting really annoyed. HE WAS ITCHY and he DIDN'T LIKE IT Shikamaru Says: He demanded that Kakashi do something about it.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Yeah, that would have taken about three weeks... Pakkun would have bitten him by then. XD Shikamaru Says: Of course Kakashi was whpped and would only do what 'ruka told hm to so he was no help.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: *Tries not to burst out laughing* Yeah.... so whipped.... then what?  
Shikamaru Says: So Pakkun went to Sasuke. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and stared moodily back into the distance Shikamaru Says: Pakkun tried Sakura next.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Yeah, that sounds about right, Sasuke wouldn't help like that... so what did Sakura do?  
Shikamaru Says: sakura was more helpful. She at least tried to get rid of the fleas by trying to persuade them to move off Pakkun's back. Unfortunately the fleas didn't speak fangirl and even if they had pink was their least favourite colour so they wern't likely to do what she said anyway.  
Shikamaru Says: Pakkun tried everyone he could think of. He was so desperate he even tried the Tsunade was drunk (as always) and only managed to make the fleas more infuriated by spilling sake all over Pakkun.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: *Shudders* Yeah, I still can't understand fangirl... it's so hard to get past the squeeing.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: OH noes! Poor Pakkun!  
Shikamaru Says: Pakkun was now very unhappy. Shikamaru Says: He still had the fleas and now he stank of sake.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Drunken fleas... damn. Shikamaru Says: The cute nin do over at the Inuzuka's was going to think he was a drunkard.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Wait wait wait... Pakkun's got a crush on one of the Inuzaka's pet's? That sly dog.  
Shikamaru Says: Thankfully at that moment something came into the village that terrified the fleas so much they pleaded with Pakkun to take them to their new village asap and to issue a restraining order against the thing that was so scary so terrifying that they never wanted to see it again.  
Shikamaru Says: brb (bathroom break)  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Whoa! That thing must have been super scary! What was it?  
Shikamaru Says: Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived back in the village from one of their mini training trips.  
Shikamaru Says: Naruto was as hyper as ever.  
Shikamaru Says: Jiraiya was as perverted as ever.  
Shikamaru Says: Nothing had changed.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: .  
Shikamaru Says: Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya were what scared they fleas. Though they did annoy the heck out of them.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: So what scared them?  
Shikamaru Says: One their last trip Naruto had managed to pull a fast one over Jiraiya. Instead of Jiraiya spending all Naruto's money, Naruto pulled a fast one over him so that he was spending his own money. Shikamaru Says: So when they arrived back in to the village NAruto was considerbly richer than usual after a traning trip with Jiraiya.  
Shikamaru Says: He was also feeling very hungry for RAMEN.  
Shikamaru Says: It had been so long since he had been united with the one true love.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Well, yeah, Ramen is pretty good Shikamaru Says: (apart form sasuke of course)  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: ...of course... XD Shikamaru Says: Because he had money (this time!) he offered to shout the rest of his team to some ramen (apart from Jiraiya because he Shikamaru Says: s a pervert and can pay for his own the dirty pervert)  
Shikamaru Says: THey all had a wonderful time at lunch.  
Shikamaru Says: Naruto ate 18 bows. Sasuke stared moodily at he counter slowly slurping his noodles.  
Shikamaru Says: Sakura chattered non stop into Sauke's ear. Kakashi and Jiraiya discussed how the latest icha icha was going. Shikamaru Says: Even Pakkun was enjoying his ramen. It wasn't as good as steak, but hey, Free food!  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Of course, that Teme can't understand the beauty of Ramen! And the pervs don't know a good book at all. But that doesn't tell me what scared the fleas away!  
Shikamaru Says: Then it happened. The thing that scared the fleas so much they all dropped their kunais, declared cease fires and curled up in their little flea houses.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: *Is dying to know*  
Shikamaru Says: Ichiraku-san presented Naruto with the bill. Shikamaru Says: Naruto pulled out his green froggy purse...and all the fleas screamed in terror.  
Shikamaru Says: It was so, so green. It's huge buggy eyes were staring at them ominously and it's floppy legs twitched in a mimicy of froggy life.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!: What? Gama-chan scared them? Whoa. Shikamaru Says: The fleas were terrified. One flea (the one with two buns upon it's head) fainted. Her team member yelled a declaration of war, but he was quickly quieted by the elders of the flea village.  
Shikamaru Says: A plan of action was devised. Shikamaru Says: They all stabbed Pakkun with as many weapons as they could get their hands on to get his attention.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!: Ouch! Those little buggers!  
Shikamaru Says: Pakkun jumped. It felt as though a thouand voices has...no wait wrong series.  
Shikamaru Says: Pakkun jumped. He then ran around in circles trying to bite at the itchy spots.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!: ... return to the dark side of the story... XD Shikamaru Says: In the commotion Naruto dropped his froggy purse. This made the fleas even more terrified and they doubled their attacks upon pakkun.  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!: Couldn't help it! Pakkun looked so silly! Shikamaru Says: Pakkun was in a frenzy. He did the only thing he could think of.  
Shikamaru Says: Went to Iruka Sensei. He'd save the day Shikamaru Says: By the time Pakkun had arrived at the academy the fleas had calmed down somewhat (the *shudder* purse had been left behind after all)  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!: So he's the one that set up the truce for good?  
Shikamaru Says: Pakkun explained the situation to Iruka. Iruka frowned in contemplation.  
Shikamaru Says: Once again using his microscope no jutsu he looked to see what the fleas were up to.  
Shikamaru Says: It was amazing Naruto: The Next Hokage!: What? What? What did he see?  
Shikamaru Says: Their was such a flurry of activity upon Pakkun's back that he could hardly believe his eyes.  
Shikamaru Says: Every so slowly the fleas seemed to be spelling out a message using everythng they could. (pieces of their homes, bricks, headbands they even pulled the green jumpsuit off the Lee flea who willingly sacrficed it to the cause)  
Naruto: The Next Hokage!Talisen: What did they say?  
Shikamaru Says: The message was a plea for help. To take the fleas to a safe place where they would never have to see that monstosity again.  
Shikamaru Says: Iruka immediatly agreed as the little flea village was already set up. Pakkun ran as fast as his little legs could carry him (which was pretty fast because he was a nindog)  
Shikamaru Says: When they got to the little flea village the fleas gladly jumped off Pakkun and set to work makin their new village a home.  
Shikamaru Says: In the end everyone was happy (pakkun no longer had fleas, the fleas had a new village and had given up warring with each other and instead had started up an import/export business with the anthill next door) except Naruto who had had a restraing order put upon him by the fleas (so they never had to see that purse again) which meant he could never see the awesome little flea village.  
Shikamaru Says: The end Naruto: The Next Hokage! Says: Wait a raman eating minute! This happend last week!  
Shikamaru Says: You didn't say it had to be non fiction. Naruto: The Next Hokage! Logged out. 


End file.
